An Interview
by fireman23
Summary: What if a reporter had interviewed the leaders on both sides during the siege of Paris? (One-shot)


_A/N: Since my new laptop arrived, I'm feeling deliriously happy… so don't take this story serious!_

 _A reporter interviews the leaders of both sides during the siege of Paris…_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Vikings. It belongs to its rightful owners._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We're here live in the city of Paris, watching as the Viking army prepares to attack. They arrived here a few weeks ago and used the time to scout the country and the defenses of Paris.

"We're here to defend the city", the Frankish commander, Count Odo of Paris told us during the interview. But will it be enough? The Northmen are optimistic as well…

 _For the interview with the Northmen read page 2._

 **Reporter:** Good morning, Count Odo. We're glad you had the time to speak with us. Do you think the city's defenses will hold?

 **Count Odo:** Good morning. I am sure we will be able to hold the city against any direct attack. A long siege may be different, but I have no doubt that we will prevail.

 **Reporter:** It must be a difficult task to prepare a city for such a siege…

 **Odo:** It is difficult, sure. But it's what I do. I find it rather exciting.

 **Reporter:** Exciting?

 **Odo:** Of course it is exciting. These pagans appeared a few years ago and have been said to be the best warriors in the world. I find it exciting to measure myself and my men with them. We know that they can be defeated, the English Kings demonstrated it a couple of years ago.

 **Reporter:** You have been widely quoted blaming several other important dukes for not aiding in the defense of Paris. Is there any change in their behavior?

 **Odo:** These are important men of this realm I blamed, I agree. But only because they are important, they cannot simply abandon their capital at such dire times. They should have sent men or fortified their own defenses, then the Northmen would have never reached the city.

 **Reporter:** But you are sure of victory on your own?

 **Odo:** I am. The walls around Paris are strong and high, the defenses are almost entirely prepared and should be ready within another day or two. I believe we will endure. Nevertheless, I would have preferred if we had these additional men.

 **Reporter:** It seems there is a lot of tension between you and the Princess Gisla…

 **Odo:** There is. She once refused my proposal of marriage. Since then, we don't get along so well anymore. But we are all united in this struggle. We're here to defend the city.

 **Reporter:** But what can a woman do to help in the defense of the city, what you and your warriors cannot do?

 **Odo:** She has taken over the responsibility of pacifying the population. That way, we can concentrate more on the threat from outside and have less to worry about.

 **Reporter:** Thank you for coming here today. We will surely wait for the result of the battle.

* * *

But the Vikings are confident as well. Their leaders are fearsome warriors. Men and (most surprisingly) women who have fought together many times, and planted fear in the hearts of their opponents all over England. Now they have reached Paris.

 **Reporter:** Good day to all of you. Let's start easy: what are your names?

 **Ragnar:** I'm Ragnar, this is my brother Rollo and here we have Lagertha.

 **Reporter:** So, which one of you is the highest ranking leader?

 **Lagertha:** Ragnar is the King. Rollo is his brother.

 **Reporter:** And you?

 **Lagertha:** I am the Earl of Hedeby, that's a town south of Ragnar's lands.

 **Rollo:** And aside from that, you're Ragnar's ex-wife...

 **Lagertha:** I was going to say that next!

 **Reporter:** So, how do you see your chances of conquering the city?

 **Rollo:** We will be inside the city's wall soon enough. They won't know what hit them...

 **Reporter:** But the people of Paris claim to have god on their side, since you are a pagan army...

 **Ragnar:** We will see about that. It was actually a christian friend of mine who told me about Paris.

 **Reporter:** A christian?!

 **Rollo:** A monk from England.

 **Reporter:** You captured him?

 **Lagertha:** Ragnar brought him home from the raid. With time, he became a great friend to most of us.

 **Reporter:** What happened to him?

 **Ragnar:** He was murdered last spring.

 **Reporter:** Sorry to hear that. Back to the topic at hand, how do you plan to attack?

 **Rollo:** We plan to...

 **Lagertha:** Rollo!

 **Ragnar:** I'm sure you understand that we can't really talk about this yet. But you will see it all soon enough I presume.

 **Reporter:** In that case, I'm out of questions. Thank you all for taking the time to talk with me.

 **Lagertha:** You're welcome.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: That little humorous scene got stuck in my head. I needed to get it out before I was able to continue on any of my other stories!_

 _As I said, this is (obviously) not to be taken seriously..._

 _Don't forget to review!_


End file.
